The present invention disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electrodes for an electronic device having protrusions.
The amount of fossil fuel energy, such as petroleum, coal, and natural gas, commonly used today is limited and the use of fossil fuels emits pollutants. Therefore, development of alternative energy sources capable of replacing the fossil fuel energy is very important. One of the techniques receiving most attention is a photo-conversion device utilizing photoelectric effect, such as a solar cell. An electric power generation technique using sunlight generates power by converting photo-energy into electrical energy. The photo-conversion device converts unlimitedly available energy of sunlight into electrical energy. The photo-conversion device is environmentally friendly, because solar cells cause no pollution, such as air pollution, noise, heat, or vibration. Since the transportation of fuel and the maintenance of power generation facility are not required for the photo-conversion device, the photo-conversion device may have semi-permanent lifespan. Therefore, an improvement of the efficiency of the photo-conversion device has been the main direction for the development of solar cells.